Ceux pour qui ton coeur saignera
by Manuka
Summary: Sisyphe a un cœur trop tendre, qui saigne beaucoup trop facilement.


**Ça faisait un petit moment que ce texte traînait sur ma clef usb, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui faire prendre un peu l'air. Cet OS est supposé être le premier d'une mini-série, mais malheureusement les suivants ne verront sans doute pas le jour (faute de temps et d'inspiration pour étoffer les idées que j'ai), mais sait-on jamais...?**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, et le blabla usuel**

* * *

 **Ceux pour qui ton cœur saignera**

* * *

 **Ilias**

* * *

Le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermés, les mains reposant sur ses genoux. Assis à même le sol, jambes croisées, il se laissait être la cible du vent rude qui était arrivé depuis peu sur les hauteurs, prémisse de l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas. Le froid ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui, mais bien qu'il ne laissât rien paraître sur son visage, il était gelé. Ce n'était pas sa mince chemise de lin qui pourrait lui servir de rempart contre les bourrasques tranchantes, loin de là ! Pourtant il restait sans bouger, essayant d'affiner sa concentration. Il entendait divers sons, provenant de la forêt alentours aussi bien que de la petite plaine en contrebas. Des bruits d'animaux divers, des branches qui craquaient sous les sabots d'un cerf, le couinement d'une souris venant de se faire attraper par un rapace. Il entendait tout ça, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de lien étrange tissé avec la nature, pas d'affinité avec le sol sur lequel il reposait, rien.

Un nouvel assaut du vent froid lui tira un frisson désagréable, brisant la concentration qu'il avait durement mise en place. Il ouvrit un œil, fâché contre lui-même, et tenta de reprendre le fil de son entraînement –sans succès. La chair de poule avait commencé à parcourir ses bras dénudés et l'empêchait de réfléchir posément à quoi que ce soit. Le garçon serra les dents, mais finit par capituler, le froid faisant trembler ses membres. Il se releva difficilement, les jambes engourdies par l'immobilité forcée, et il tourna les talons en clopinant gauchement. Il suivit un sentier presque invisible, qu'il avait appris au fil des jours à force de l'emprunter. Après presque une heure de marche rendue ardue par le vent et la fatigue, il arriva à une cabane en bois. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée en pierre, promesse d'un feu près duquel il pourrait se réchauffer. Il passa la porte en silence, mais son arrivée ne fut pas inaperçue.

« Tu rentres tôt, Sisyphe. »

Il tressaillit, alors que la voix chaude et grave d'Ilias s'élevait pour commenter son retour. Il referma la porte sans un mot et s'approcha des flammes qui dansaient au rythme des souffles d'air extérieurs, pour tendre ses mains transies par le froid dans l'espoir de leur redonner vie.

« …Désolé » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

Il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de son frère posé sur lui, lui faisant baisser un peu plus la tête. Il entendit son aîné pousser un soupir, puis plus rien. Sisyphe se sentit un peu plus misérable et replia ses doigts à présent réchauffés. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à Ilias, qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ses prunelles fixant le brasier d'un air absent. L'adolescent s'écarta, allant puiser un peu d'eau dans la réserve qu'ils gardaient protégée des intempéries afin de la faire chauffer. Il récupéra quelques feuilles de thé dans un pot perché sur une étagère mal fixée et les plongea dans la marmite d'eau. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était la seule chose que son frère avait à boire. Il s'était habitué à l'amertume des feuilles, et avec le froid qui s'installait, il n'allait pas refuser une boisson chaude. Mais le souvenir de la saveur du cacao lui revenait toujours en mémoire au moment d'avaler le breuvage, le rendant encore moins attirant.

Il resta près du récipient, attendant patiemment que l'eau se mette à bouillir. Une fois le thé prêt, il en versa dans deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table, située près du feu. Ilias le remercia d'un signe de tête, sans même se tourner vers lui, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes. Sisyphe but la sienne en silence, observant parfois cet étranger qui était aussi son seul parent.

Sage l'avait amené ici quelques semaines plus tôt. Il l'avait présenté au chevalier du Lion comme son demi-frère et aspirant à l'armure du Sagittaire, et l'avait laissé là pour finir son apprentissage. S'il avait reçu toute l'éducation militaire de base, nécessaire à n'importe qui pour se battre et se défendre, il lui fallait à présent concevoir plus en avant ce qu'était le cosmos. Il avait déjà une perception de cette force incommensurable qui brûlait au fond de lui, mais l'utiliser n'était pas si simple. S'il savait à peu près s'en servir, il était loin d'avoir atteint un niveau suffisant pour un chevalier d'or, même s'il en prenait la bonne voie.

Depuis qu'il vivait dans le village des apprentis, Sisyphe avait entendu parler du chevalier d'or du Lion, cet homme si proche de la nature qu'il avait quitté son temple pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. Un homme puissant et respecté, qui se révélait en plus être de sa famille. La nouvelle l'avait laissé confus, mais il avait embarqué sur le bateau qui devait le mener à lui sans trop d'appréhension. Il avait néanmoins déchanté en se retrouvant seul avec Ilias, qui l'avait regardé sans un mot avant de le conduire chez lui, cette cabane perdue dans les bois et à des lieux de la moindre civilisation humaine. Si l'agitation du Sanctuaire l'agaçait quelques fois, aujourd'hui elle manquait terriblement à Sisyphe. A croire que le maître-mot de son aîné était le silence, tant l'absence de la moindre parole se faisait cruellement ressentir. Ilias ne parlait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait se faire comprendre par un geste ou un regard, et le garçon avait bien été obligé de s'y faire. Après tout, Ilias l'avait accueilli chez lui pour le former, respecter sa façon de vivre était bien la moindre des choses.

Ils avaient commencé l'entraînement dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Son aîné l'avait conduit dans la forêt sans la moindre explication, Sisyphe marchant dans ses pas sans oser poser une seule question. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'un promontoire rocheux, qui avait une vue imprenable sur le paysage verdoyant alentours. Ilias s'était assis là, enjoignant son cadet de faire de même. Ils étaient restés toute la journée à cet endroit, chacun dans leurs pensées. Lorsque la nuit était tombée, le Lion s'était finalement levé et les avait reconduits chez lui. Affamé, Sisyphe s'était jeté sur le repas frugal que son frère avait déposé sur la table. Ilias avait patiemment attendu qu'il termine de manger pour s'installer près de lui.

« Est-ce que tu as senti ? »

Perplexe, Sisyphe avait reposé le morceau de pain qu'il tenait et avait secoué la tête, avalant discrètement le morceau qu'il avait encore en bouche.

« Senti quoi ? avait-il lâché.

-Ça ne fait rien, avait répondu Ilias en se redressant. Nous recommencerons demain. »

C'étaient là les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient vraiment depuis leur rencontre. Ils étaient effectivement retournés sur les lieux le lendemain, mais cette fois l'aspirant Sagittaire n'avait pas réussi à brider sa curiosité :

« Que fait-on, au juste ? avait-il demandé une fois qu'ils furent installés.

-Ressens ce qui t'entoure, Sisyphe. Ressens, et tu comprendras. »

Le jeune garçon avait senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine en entendant son frère prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Comme une reconnaissance qui lui était enfin accordée, et qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'attendre. Il s'était mis à la tâche, copiant la posture du Lion en pleine méditation. Les jours étaient passés, jusqu'à ce qu'Ilias finisse par ne plus l'accompagner. Sisyphe partait alors seul, suivant le sentier qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Il s'asseyait, gardant les yeux clos, essayant réellement de saisir ce que son aîné voulait lui inculquer. Mais après des heures immobiles, il se relevait, sans avoir fait le moindre progrès, et finissait immanquablement par se défouler comme il le pouvait, frappant le vide en s'imaginant combattre Aspros ou Rasgado. Parfois, il partait courir dans les bois, suivant la piste d'un chevreuil alerté par son manque de discrétion. Il s'était aventuré aussi à descendre la paroi rocheuse qui menait à la plaine, s'écorchant doigts et genoux par la même occasion. Malgré la culpabilité qui le prenait le soir en rejoignant l'habitation de fortune, il ne cessa pas cet espère de rituel. A force, il fut capable de pister les cerfs les plus farouches, à reconnaître les différents cris d'oiseaux, à escalader le mur de roches sans hésiter ni se blesser. Mais de son apprentissage du cosmos, rien. Il essayait d'approfondir par ses propres moyens le peu qu'il savait déjà, mais sans mentor, la tâche était difficile.

La chaise sur laquelle Ilias était assis racla soudain le sol tandis qu'il se levait, tirant Sisyphe de ses pensées.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles au village déposer une lettre, pour moi.

-Bien sûr ! »

Le Lion lui confia une enveloppe scellée, qu'il tira de sa cape avec une sorte de résignation. Son cadet s'en empara et quitta la cabane en courant, se dépêchant pour pouvoir être de retour avant la nuit. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, il était content de se révéler enfin utile à son frère. Si Ilias n'avait plus le goût pour la compagnie humaine, il pouvait bien lui servir d'intermédiaire. Il traversa la forêt en trottinant, gardant ses forces pour le retour qui se ferait vraisemblablement à la lueur des étoiles. Sa course termina de le réchauffer, et c'est l'esprit plus tranquille qu'à son départ qu'il arriva finalement au village le plus proche pour confier la lettre d'Ilias à la personne qui s'occupait d'acheminer le courrier. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre, alors que l'après-midi n'était même pas terminé. Sisyphe refusa poliment l'offre de rester se reposer pour la nuit et rejoignit la cabane de son frère aîné, en dépit du ciel encore vierge de la moindre étoile pour éclairer son chemin. Il y parvint en début de soirée, épuisé et frigorifié par la brise qui avait réussi à percer la couche des arbres. Ilias l'accueillit avec un bol de soupe, qu'il avala avec reconnaissance. Pas une seule fois il ne s'interrogea sur le contenu de cette soudaine missive, ni même à qui elle pouvait être destinée.

Le Pope Sage arriva presque quinze jours plus tard.

 **-/-**

L'après-midi était déjà entamé lorsque Sisyphe le sentit arriver près de lui, alors qu'il était assis au bord du promontoire. Reconnaissant le cosmos familier du Pope, il cessa instantanément son exercice et courut vers lui, ravi de le revoir : Sage était un homme plutôt chaleureux, et le garçon appréciait toujours ses sourires sincères.

« Pope Sage ! s'écria-t-il en arrivant près de l'Atlante. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-Je viens rendre visite à un camarade et à son apprenti, répondit le Pope sans cacher un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme de Sisyphe. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Je m'entraîne tous les jours, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-Tant mieux. Comment se passe ton apprentissage ? »

Le bref silence qui suivit sa question fut une réponse suffisante, malgré le ton rassurant que prit le cadet :

« Ça se passe bien. Maître Ilias est bon avec moi. »

 _Maître_ Ilias ? Sage pinça les lèvres en entendant le garçon. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre du Lion lui demandant de venir. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt, des affaires urgentes le retenant au Sanctuaire, mais il avait pu percevoir le trouble qui suait des lignes fines manuscrites qu'Ilias lui avait fait parvenir. Et le visage moins radieux qu'à l'ordinaire de Sisyphe confirmait les soupçons qu'il entretenait déjà : ça ne se passait pas bien du tout. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, sans mettre le garçon dans l'embarras de la découverte de son piètre mensonge. Il avait également la certitude que Sisyphe essayait de s'en persuader, au fond de lui.

« Tu me conduis jusqu'à chez vous ? proposa Sage.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Il suivit donc le futur chevalier d'or sur le sentier perdu, l'écoutant raconter les péripéties qu'il affrontait depuis son arrivée ici. L'Atlante eut la bonté de faire semblant d'être impressionné lorsque le garçon lui expliqua qu'il avait évité de justesse un ravin en se promenant dans la forêt, et qu'il s'en était sorti grâce à ses réflexes et son ingéniosité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite maison en bois, où se trouvait déjà Ilias. Il ne parut pas surpris par la présence du Pope, et une tasse attendait leur hôte sur la table.

« Merci d'être venu, salua le Lion.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, répondit l'Atlante.

-Sisyphe, tu peux retourner à tes exercices » le congédia Ilias d'une voix aussi posée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le garçon acquiesça avec un éclair de déception dans les yeux et commença à s'éloigner. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte que l'obéissance, et il revint vers la cabane avec toute la discrétion dont il savait faire preuve. Il espérait que les deux adultes soient trop pris dans leur conversation pour prêter attention à sa présence, d'autant plus qu'il n'utilisait pas son cosmos. Une petite voix insidieuse lui rappela qu'il essayait de duper le Grand Pope et le Lion, deux hommes à la puissance nettement supérieure à la sienne. Malgré tout, Sisyphe s'approcha le plus possible, essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

« Ta lettre m'a intrigué, lâcha finalement Sage après avoir goûté la boisson chaude.

-Il était inutile d'attendre plus, rétorqua Ilias.

-Puis-je connaître les raisons qui te poussent à prendre cette décision ?

-Il n'y arrive pas. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il est ici, et il n'a pas ressenti la moindre parcelle de ce que j'aimerais qu'il perçoive. »

Sisyphe sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots crus, et Sage reposa la tasse sur la table.

« Je sais que tu étais plus jeune que lui quand tes dons de perception se sont éveillés, mais je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas encore dix ans.

-Il les aura bientôt, contra l'aîné. Il ne s'éveillera pas à la nature. Je ne peux rien lui apprendre.

-Je n'ai pas cette relation que tu entretiens avec la terre, et pourtant je suis chevalier, riposta le Pope.

-Mais vous êtes Atlante. Vous comprenez de quoi je parle.

-Certes, capitula son supérieur en plissant les yeux. Je suis néanmoins persuadé que tu es le meilleur maître possible pour Sisyphe. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu es son frère. »

Ilias ne parut pas spécialement touché par les mots, son visage restant tout à fait impassible.

« Il s'en sortait très bien avant que nos liens de parenté soient révélés.

-Ne sois pas grotesque, s'il te plaît ! Les liens qui nous relient sont notre plus grande force, et ceux qui existent entre deux membres de la même famille son indéfectibles.

-Je me suis attaché à lui, rétorqua le Lion. Mais cela ne fait pas de moi un mentor. J'ai tenté de lui montrer, mais il ne comprend pas.

-C'est pourtant un garçon intelligent.

-Oh, il l'est. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec la nature. Je ne peux pas lui enseigner, conclut-il. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le rameniez au Sanctuaire. »

Sisyphe resta figé, les mots s'inscrivant en lui en lettres de feu. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, comme s'il avait froid. Pourtant, il avait la sensation de brûler sur place. Son frère… Voulait le renvoyer en Grèce ? Ne voulait pas de lui ici ? _**Il ne comprend pas.**_ Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces ! Il avait bien compris que le Lion partageait un lien étrange avec les animaux et les plantes, mais comment aurait-il pu seulement en faire de même… ? Sisyphe sentit une larme tomber sur le dos de sa main. La goutte humide le tira de sa torpeur, et il se releva brusquement, faisant craquer une branche sur laquelle il posait le pied. Sans se préoccuper d'avoir signalé sa présence aux deux hommes, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir, pris par un horrible besoin de fuir très loin, le plus vite possible. Il se rua sur le sentier, les oreilles bourdonnantes, sans pouvoir arrêter les pleurs qui dévalaient ses joues et brouillaient sa vue. Il courut droit devant lui, la gorge nouée, dévala la pente douce qui menait au promontoire et sauta.

Les quelques secondes où ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il eut comme l'impression de voler.

Il atterrit avec une roulade, avant de se relever d'un bond, mû par la vitesse de sa chute. Il sentit sa main le piquer, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il devait saigner, ce n'était pas possible autrement qu'il ait si mal.

Il n'avait toujours été qu'un petit orphelin comme les autres, vivant proche du Sanctuaire. Devenir chevalier était un rêve inaccessible, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux était venu à son secours : cela avait été une révélation. Lui aussi serait capable de protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. Cet homme avait marqué sa mémoire, était devenu un modèle. Il n'avait appris qu'après qu'il s'agissait du chevalier d'or du Lion. Il n'avait appris qu'après qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Un frère dont il s'était juré d'être digne, et de le rendre fier. Un frère qui venait de le rejeter. Il était à nouveau sans famille.

Il ne voyait plus où il allait. La nuit était tombée, amenant avec elle l'air glacé de l'hiver qui s'installait. Sisyphe avançait toujours, bien qu'il s'était arrêté de courir depuis longtemps. Il tremblait, de fatigue, de froid, de tristesse, de sentiments mélangés et confus. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait à marcher, transi. Il voulait juste oublier, égrenant son cœur d'enfant au rythme des pas instables. Oublier, rester seul, et surtout que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras.

Il renifla faiblement, serrant sa main blessée contre lui. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid atterrir sur son front : de la neige commençait à tomber. Il regarda les flocons se poser au sol paresseusement, de plus en plus nombreux. Il grelota et reprit sa marche, s'étant arrêté sans s'en rendre compte. Il devait trouver un abri pour se protéger et passer la nuit. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir ce qui l'entourait, mais l'obscurité rendait sa vue inutile. Il continua à avancer, sachant que l'immobilité pourrait causer sa perte. Ilias le lui avait dit, lors d'une rare discussion sur leur préparation aux mois les plus froids de l'année.

Repenser à son aîné lui fit venir de nouvelles larmes. Sisyphe les essuya d'un mouvement rageur, et sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il poussa un hurlement, essayant de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais sa chute était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse atteindre la moindre branche à laquelle s'accrocher. Des feuilles lui griffèrent le visage, tandis qu'il dévalait la pente raide, balloté en tous sens. Il se sentit partir en arrière, son mince champ de vision basculant brusquement sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le tronc d'arbre, avant qu'il ne s'écrase dessus. Le choc dans son dos lui coupa le souffle, expulsant brutalement l'air de ses poumons. Il prit une inspiration sifflante, juste avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne lui traverse la colonne vertébrale. Sisyphe hoqueta, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il parvint à rester conscient quelques secondes, avant de s'évanouir.

 **-/-**

 _ **Réveille-toi…**_

Il y avait une voix qui chantait près de lui. Une voix douce, ni masculine, ni féminine. Sisyphe ouvrit les yeux, avec un effort qui lui parut colossal. Sa tête roula sur le côté, lui permettant de voir le sol près de lui. Il tendit la main, faisant tomber la fine couche de neige qui avait commencé à s'accumuler sur lui. Il devait bouger. Ses doigts agrippèrent la terre qui n'avait pas encore gelé et il tenta de se trainer à la force de son bras engourdi. Il réussit à mouvoir ses épaules, mais un éclair fusa dans son dos, irradiant dans tous ses membres et lui faisant pousser un glapissement. La douleur l'étourdit un moment, le faisant respirer de façon erratique. Il fit une nouvelle tentative malgré tout, et manqua s'évanouir à nouveau. Le garçon déglutit, la triste réalité le frappant de plein fouet : il ne pouvait plus bouger. La neige et le froid auraient sans doute raison de lui. Il serait mort avant le matin.

Il serra soudain les dents, dans un sursaut d'égoïsme : il verrait le lever du soleil. Il resterait vivant, quoi qu'il advienne. Il chercha au fond de lui la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait fait usage de son cosmos. La douce sensation se répandit en lui, réchauffant son corps frigorifié. La neige qui le recouvrait se mit à fondre, lui tirant un soupir rasséréné. Il vivrait.

Il balaya du regard l'endroit où il était coincé, essayant de se mouvoir le moins possible. Il avait atterri dans une zone boisée, et le sol semblait moins pentu un peu plus bas. Il arriverait à se tirer d'affaire. L'espoir gonfla sa poitrine, et il sentit son cosmos encore instable irradier plus fort. Il se sentait bien, serein. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer, le tirant doucement vers le sommeil.

 _ **Reste éveillé.**_

Il secoua la tête, grimaçant sous le mouvement trop brusque. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il devait rester conscient, chasser le froid. Et le lendemain, il retournerait auprès de Sage, il rentrerait au Sanctuaire, chez lui. Mais comment allait-il faire, s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger ? Il ne savait pas exactement à quel point il s'était blessé dans sa chute, mais il lui faudrait des jours pour s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait pas survivre aussi longtemps, sans eau ni nourriture, et soumis aux intempéries. Allait-il rester ici, brisé, affaibli, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour quelqu'un retrouve son cadavre ?

 _ **Ilias te retrouvera.**_

Sisyphe eut un rire sans joie, laissant sa main retomber à côté de lui. Ilias ne voulait pas de lui, de toute façon.

 _ **Tu es triste. Tu as peur.**_

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de la personne qui lui parlait. Pour qu'il l'entende aussi bien, elle devait être tout près. Mais il n'y avait que le noir, la neige et le froid.

 _ **Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.**_

Étrangement, cela le rassura.

 **-/-**

La nuit s'évapora petit à petit, laissant la place aux rayons timides du soleil qui se levait. La fine pellicule de neige s'évanouit, cédant sa place aux herbes folles. Sisyphe observa la nature reprendre ses droits, les yeux tremblants de fatigue. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Peut-être que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit, après tout.

« Sisyphe ! »

Il cligna des paupières, l'appel le tirant de son état léthargique. Quelqu'un était venu le chercher. Il pouvait presque entendre les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, tandis que son prénom résonnait une nouvelle fois.

« …Ili…as » souffla le garçon, la voix écorchée.

Et d'un seul coup, la silhouette de son frère obscurcit son champ de vision. Il le sentit le soulever, corps mou et sans résistance, le plaquer contre lui, poser sa tête contre son épaule avec douceur. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Sisyphe essaya de ne pas gémir tandis que la main un peu rude de son aîné le maintenait près de lui, posée dans son dos meurtri et lancinant. Il avait tellement mal. Il se sentait tellement bien.

Il tomba dans un demi-sommeil cotonneux, conscient de ce qui l'entourait mais incapable de la moindre parole ou du moindre geste. Il reconnut la cabane de son frère, vit le visage soucieux de Sage, se laissa être déshabillé et installé dans des draps rêches qui sentaient le bois fumé. Il pouvait entendre les deux adultes parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots qu'ils disaient à voix basse. Il s'endormit enfin, l'épuisement reprenant le dessus sur lui.

Ce fut une souffrance intense qui le réveilla, lui faisant pousser un cri. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une main ferme le maintint allongé sur le matelas. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa qu'il était sur le ventre, son visage à moitié caché par son oreiller.

« Reste tranquille, Sage est en train de te soigner. »

Il tourna les yeux vers son frère, qui était penché près de lui. Il croisa son regard inquiet, et comprit que c'était lui qui le gardait étendu de force. Il se mit à trembler, sentant enfin les mains du Pope appliquées sur son dos martyrisé par la chute. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et ferma les yeux, serrant les poings pour ne pas crier.

« Tu es courageux » le félicita Ilias.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être courageux, il voulait que la peine s'arrête. Mais l'Atlante continua à prodiguer ses soins, écartant volontairement de ses pensées les hoquets de détresse du garçon. Lorsque Sage eut terminé, Sisyphe fut à nouveau emporté par le sommeil, vaguement conscient qu'une main caressait ses cheveux.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, son dos le faisant souffrir dès qu'il bougeait inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Fiévreux, il balbutiait alors quelques phrases n'ayant aucun sens, avant qu'un tissu frais ne soit posé sur son front pour faire baisser sa température. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta cloué au lit, malade et affaibli, mais lorsqu'enfin la fièvre baissa, il comprit que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Ilias et Sage se trouvaient assis autour de la table en bois, partageant en silence un bol d'où s'élevait une mince fumée. Il se redressa maladroitement, attirant l'attention des deux adultes qui se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

« Tu devrais rester allongé, lui déclara l'Atlante avec une voix bienveillante. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sisyphe hésita sur sa réponse : bouger lui faisait encore mal, mais moins qu'avant.

« Mieux ? répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

-Ça ira en s'améliorant, reprit le Pope. Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Ta chute aurait pu être mortelle, ou te laisser paralysé. Tu avais des vertèbres cassées. »

Le garçon frémit, se recroquevillant un peu sous le drap. Le vieil homme le rassura d'un sourire et reprit :

« En tout cas, le plus dur est passé. Tu guériras, mais tu auras peut-être des séquelles.

-Je pourrai quand même être chevalier ? murmura-t-il avec espoir.

-Évidemment. L'armure du Sagittaire n'attend que toi, s'amusa Sage. Je repars demain, ton frère prendra soin de toi, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne viens pas avec vous ? » s'étonna Sisyphe.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que le Pope ne réponde :

« Écouter aux portes n'est guère digne de quelqu'un comme toi. C'est effectivement ce que nous avions convenu avec ton frère, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Tu vas rester ici, guérir, et continuer ton apprentissage. J'attendrai de tes nouvelles avec impatience. »

Sisyphe ne posa pas plus de question. Il se rendormit rapidement, encore fatigué malgré les quelques jours qu'il avait passés à dormir.

Sage quitta la cabane tôt le matin, avant même que le garçon ne se réveille. Aussi, quand Sisyphe ouvrit les paupières, il était seul avec Ilias. Le Lion avisa ses yeux ouverts et s'avança vers lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

« Tiens, bois. »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, que son cadet avala avec reconnaissance. Il l'observa en silence, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Sisyphe se raidit inconsciemment.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-J'ai plus à me faire pardonner, rétorqua Ilias. J'aurais dû aller à ta recherche au moment où tu es parti, au lieu de ça j'ai attendu que tu reviennes de toi-même, sans penser que tu pouvais être blessé.

-Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? demanda finalement le garçon. Je ne connaissais même pas cet endroit.

-La nature me l'a dit. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu que j'arrive trop tard. »

Sisyphe ne répondit pas sur le moment, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire part à son frère de ce qu'il avait vécu alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre l'engourdissement et le froid.

« Il y avait une voix, dit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait, mais il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur moi.

-Je sais, sourit Ilias. C'était la voix de la forêt, Sisyphe. Celle que je voulais que tu entendes. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que mon souhait se réaliserait dans ces circonstances, cependant.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je reste ? comprit le cadet. Parce que je l'ai entendu ? »

Il y avait tellement d'espoir et de crainte dans cette simple question. Le Lion poussa un soupir, avant de se pencher et serrer le garçon contre lui. Perplexe, Sisyphe ne répondit pas immédiatement à l'étreinte, puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné avec reconnaissance.

« Tu es mon petit frère, Sisyphe. Je suis fier de toi et je tiens à toi, n'en doute jamais. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, soulagé.

« Même si je ne comprends pas la forêt ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Je t'expliquerai. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Sisyphe sourit enfin. Dans sa poitrine, le saignement s'était arrêté.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin :**_

Dans _The Lost Canvas Chronicles_ , il est dit qu'Ilias et Sisyphe ne sont pas des humains « normaux ». Ilias pouvant communiquer avec la forêt, j'ai supposé que Sisyphe avait aussi cette capacité en lui.


End file.
